Sky's Supernatural Series
by Thebestgamerintheuniverse
Summary: Sky Mckinley is a demon hunter but here's the catch, she's half achangel and half vampire. She begins to hun with the Winchesters, but what happens when She falls in love with Dean? As they try to hide their relationship...Sky's bloodlust grows stronger...for Dean. Will she be able to control it or will she give into her heritage and feed? Rated T for language and Suggestiveness.


Sky's Supernatural series

**~ Chapter 1: The Meeting~**

**A/N: Sky kinda talks to herself. Like an inner her or for you FMA fans, an inner Al or Ed. Her inner self is uhh smarter than her. It seems to tell her no when its right but because she stubborn she rarely listens. Her inner self's dialogue will be with an underline while Sky's dialogue with herself will be _in Italics._ Anyway I do not own Supernatural but I do own Sky. I came up with her at like 1:30am so yeah… Anyway ENJOY! Oh and their bags are in the car already. **

"Dean will you calm down?" Sam stared at his brother, who was pacing around the room.

"I can't Sam! I haven't had a drink in a month. A whole freaking month!" Dean continued to pace around the room.

" Dean, it's been a week."

"Well it feels like a month."

"And I'm proud of you for not drinking." Sam teased.

"Not cute man!" Dean growled.

"Alright! Sorry if it's that bad just drive down to the bar and get you a drink. It won't kill you." Sam began the game for lonely people on his laptop, Solitaire.

"Really? You won't go berserk like you did and try to kill me?" Dean asked.

He was still irked about the time Sam got possessed by a demon and it nearly killed him.

"No. I'll wait till you get back but hurry up, we need to leave early." Sam considered his next move on the game.

"Daytona, for that weird demon tree thing, right I won't forget. See ya Sammy." And with that Dean left.

He got in his Impala and started it up. He pulled into the nearest bar parking lot and the radio started to change stations. Dean saw a light go out and he put Holy water in his coat pocket, you know just in case. He went into the bar and sat down at the counter. A girl bartender came over. She had midnight black hair with ruby red highlights and piercing purple eyes. She wore a red tank top that came above her belly button to reveal a piercing and a dragon tattoo on her arm; black short shorts.

"What can I get cha?" She smiled.

Dean smirked. "Shot of whiskey and a beer." He said.

"Coming right up, Mr. err…"

"Winchester. Dean Winchester."

"Nice to meet you Dean Winchester. I'm Sky McKinley." (Sorry to anyone's who name is Sky McKinley.) She turned and got his drinks fixed.

"So. What are you doing tonight?" She asked seductively as she put the drinks down in front of him.

"Well I have to get back to the hotel. I'm leaving in the morning." He took a sip of his drink.

"Aww where are you going?"

"Daytona." He saw her smirk.

"Maybe I can send you off?"

"Can't. Sam's back at the hotel." Dean replied.

"Oh your boyfriend. I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"No he's not my boyfriend. He's my brother." Dean wiped his mouth.

"So you're-"

"Yeah. I'm straight." He gulped down his whisky and looked at the glass.

"Well I get off in ten minutes." She smiled.

Dean shrugged. "I have time."

(Ten Minutes later.)

Sky started to sniff and she smelled a chocolaty vanilla smell but shrugged it off.

"So Dean, why are there guns in the backseat?" She asked from the passenger seat.

"Uhh you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Dean kept his eyes on the road.

"I don't know I probably got weirder stories than that." She smiled.

"Name two." "Uhh ok. They said something about Ghost animals near Detroit. And the legendary haunted hotel here in Williamsburg. Stuff like that comes in alot."

Dean looked over at her. "Haunted hotel?"

"Uh yeah. They say that whomever stays in the hotel gets killed. One by one. A Slow yet painful torture. They say that it only happens to people who are alone. People have clamed to hear screaming, gurgling noises and stuff splattering on the walls. Good thing I'm staying in an apartment." Dean glanced over at her.

"And the name of that hotel would be…"

"The old hotel like a block from the cemetery. The Ole' Inn I think is what it's called."

Dean slammed on the brakes. "That's where Sam is!" He slammed the pedal down.

"Dean! Slow down!" She grabbed onto the seat.

"Sam's in danger!"

"No he's not!"

"Huh?" Dean slowed down. "What do you mean?"

"It's just a myth! I doubt it's true!" Sky panted.

" It's true I assure you. We have to catch that ghost before it hurts Sam." Dean drove quickly down the road.

"What are you like ghost hunters or somethin`?"

"You could say that."

"Dean I was kidding."

"I know but I wasn't." Dean turned onto the road that led to the hotel.

"It makes me wonder if you're a demon hunter." Sky grunted. "I am. All of the Winchesters are. Which reminds me…" He threw holy water on Sky.

"What the hell Dean?!" Sky tried to get water out of her hair.

"I was just making sure you weren't a demon." Dean pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Why the hell would I be a freaking demon? Dammit Dean this was a new shirt too!" She punched his arm.

"It'll look cuter when it shrinks." Dean smirked while popping the trunk.

"Cute. Anyway we're here let's go." Sky stepped out of the car.

"Oh no you're staying in the car. I will not risk a girl's life." Dean pointed to the car, "Now. Get. In."

"I don't think so. Look Dean I know how to be a demon hunter. My parents were. So I can help-"

"Get in the damn car!"

"Make me!" Sky went to the back of the Impala and opened the trunk. "Wow. Go hunting much?" She grabbed a small pistol and put it back.

"I call shotgun!" She reached.

"Oh no you don't!" Dean pulled her away from the car. "Dean I will stab you." She pulled out the knife that Dean and Sam lost.(I forgot what the damn thing was called!)

"Where'd you get that?" Dean grabbed for it but Sky held it out of his reach.

"My friend gave it to me." Sky said, putting it in her pocket.

"Who's your friend? Is she cute?" Dean got at shotgun and put bullets in both his pants pocket and the gun.

"Very, her name's Ruby. I'm sure Sam has heard of her."

Dean stopped and pointed the shotgun at her. "You're a demon."

"I am not. She told me a guy named Sam was her boyfriend and that if I ever met Sam Winchester, tell him that she loved him. God I felt like blowing the demon's damn brains out." Sky grabbed a pistol and put a hoister on each of her ankles and two on her hips.

"Wow. You're getting suited up but the regular bullets won't work on a ghost."

Sky smirked. "You sure?"

She put different bullets in the guns and grabbed a thing of salt. "I'm ready."

Dean sighed and led the way into the hotel. No wonder there wasn't anybody in the parking lot. It was because of the stupid demon ghost thing. Dean heard Sky pull out her gun and she walked in front to Dean.

"What's wrong?" Dean whispered.

"Shh! Quiet!" Sky stayed at the corner and peaked around it. She saw a figure walking towards them. Sky counted to three and pointed her gun at the figure and jumped in front of it.

"Freeze or I'll shoot!" She hissed. The figure freezed and dropped his dropped his weapon.

"Don't shoot," The figure, apparently a man, called.

"Sammy?" Dean walked out beside Sky.

"Dean?" The man called.

"Put your gun down Sky."

"But Dean-"

"Put your damn gun down!" Dean hissed. Sky put the gun down and walked towards the figure with Dean. When they go up to him, Sky had a hand on one of her guns.

"Dean! There was a presence I felt it." Sam said quickly.

"I know Sam. This girl helped me figure it out. It turns out that she is a demon hunter." Dean jabbed his thumb at me.

"I _was_ a demon hunter. I'm a bartender now." Sky waved her hands in front of her.

"So Dean found you at the bar?" Sam glanced at Dean.

"What? If it wasn't for her you'd be ghost chow!" Dean admitted.

"It's a demon not a ghost!" Sam argued.

"Sam. Ruby said hi and that she loves you! Phew now I can go shoot the bitch." Dean laughed.

"Dean!" Sam scolded.

"What? It was funny."

"Get down!" Sky hissed over their bickering. They did what she asked and saw a figure. Sky stood up and shot at it only to be shot in the chest.

"Ouch. That hurt. But good aim Ruby!" Ruby tossed the cult at Sky.

"You left that." Ruby walked over and Sky hugged her.

"It's great to see you again. Bye." Sky picked up the cult and shot Ruby.

"Regular bullets." Ruby threw the bullet on the ground.

"Dammit! Bitch please give me the other bullets!" Ruby tossed the other bullets at her. "Thanks." Ruby blew a kiss to Sam and disappeared. Sam stood up and smacked the back of Sky's head.

"Ow!" She pulled Sam's arm around his back and made him face plant into a wall.

"Do you value your life, Sam?" Sam nodded slowly. "Good. Now don't do it again."

"Yes m-ma'am." Sky let Sam go and turned towards Dean.

"Let's go pretty boy. We need to find that demon." Sky stopped when she felt a gun at her head.

"You're the demon."

"Uhh nope. I'm only half demon. Half demon, half human." She lied. Sky turned towards Dean. "And no I'm not the demon. The demon is over that way." She pointed down the hallway.

Dean began to follow her. "You comin` Sammy?"

Sam didn't move. "I'd rather not die." Sam responded.

"Well you will unless you come with us." Sky turned around.

"But I don't have a weapon-" Sky tossed him a pistol.

"Now you do. The bullets are covered in Holy Water. They should kill a demon in one shot." He pointed the gun at her.

"Not half demons! Idiot." She walked in front of Dean and felt his gaze boring into the back of her head.

"I'll tell you what Dean. When we get done with this demon hunting thing, I'll tell you everything and then you can kill me." He nodded and the brothers' began to follow her. They came to an elevator and Dean pushed the button.

"You idiot! Do we want the demon to know we're coming? We can walk." Sam hissed.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm tired of walking." He replied.

"Well the elevator's out." Sam kept walking. Sky smiled and followed him.

"Great." Dean growled and walked after them.

"Let's split up-" Sam started.

"Dude! Woah just Woah!" Sky stopped him.

"What?" Sam stared.

"We can't split up. I may be twenty-six but I ain't stupid. I am not going alone in this God forsaken hotel." Sky hissed.

"Why you scared?" Dean joked. "No it's just that I don't want to be alone. I'd rather not die alone."

Sam sighed. "Dean go with Sky. I'll go alone." Sam started to walk away.

"Don't leave me with him/her!" They both yelled. _How did I get into this mess? _

(~Sky's POV~)

I was walking with Dean through the deserted bowels of the hotel, when he suddenly grunted.

"What?" I turned to look at him.

"I didn't say anything. So why are you working in a bar? I mean where are your parents?" I looked down. Dean must've sensed the sadness because he stopped. "If you don't want to tell me I-"

"They were murdered by a vampire, need anything else?" I growled. _God I hate this guy! I mean he's hot and all_**…**no bad Sky! You're not supposed to be thinking that! Remember your Ex?_Shut up! It won't be like that. _He cheated on you for your best friend! _Dean wouldn't do that…would he? _

"Sky? You there?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"Uh yeah. I asked if you had any sisters or-?" Told you**. **

"I knew it! You're just like Brian. He asked the same thing and when I told him about my best friend he left me for her. All guys are the same. You disgust me, all of you." I felt tears threatening to spill.

"I was just asking." I started full out crying and I hugged him.

"Dean! She was killed! She was killed, murdered, right in front of me!" Dean finally put his arms around me and sighed. He started saying something but I didn't listen. _See he's nice. _Because you practically killed him. _Did not! I like him so don't screw it up!_ Sky! You know what they'll do to you! I stopped crying and felt my face heat up. I looked up and saw Dean staring at my head. I hopped back and pulled my gun out.

"Sorry. Lost my cool there…I smell blood…Sam's blood." I could smell his blood from all the way upstairs.

"You sure it's Sammy's?" Dean pulled his gun out and got ready.

"Oh yeah. Anyone can smell demon blood…well except you mortals."

"I'll take that as an compliment."

"Well don't. It was an insult. Let's go." I ran up the stairs with Dean following me. I saw the demon hovering over Sam.

"Uhh guys? A little help?" He asked.

"Die!" I started to shoot. Dean finally started to shoot. The demon was dead of course, or we thought. Dean started to run to Sam but I stopped him.

"Don't ever go charging in after you killed a demon. You don't know if it's really dead." I walked forward with my gun aimed at it. Sam's arm was bleeding and the sight of the blood made my fangs grow a little.

I smiled when I got up to the demon. "Ok it's-" It jumped up and pinned me to a wall. "Dammit! Dean help me!" I screamed as I felt my life being drained away. I knew I was dying because my lungs screamed for breath and my vision started getting blurry. "Help please…" I felt sleepy but I tried to stay awake. _No! I can't die! Not like this! _I fought against the demon but then I couldn't feel my own body anymore. Then I heard a few gunshots and felt pain in my chest. The demon fell to the ground, dead. I hit the floor, coughing and sputtering.

"W-What the H-Hell d-did it do to me?" I held my chest. I lifted my hand off it and saw blood. "What the hell did _you _do to me?" Dean helped me up and I stumbled and used his shoulder for support.

"Well we had to kill it. So we shot it." Dean looked at me.

"Wonderful."

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Well I got about one hundred bullet wounds to the chest, I almost got the life sucked out of me, and you have the nerve to ask me how I'm feeling?" Sam shrugged. "I'm peachy now what the hell was that?"

"It was a Dementor. It sucks the life and soul out of you and takes your body to store it's children in it. And when they grow up, they eat their way out of your stomach." Sam stated.

"Great, Harry Potter gone wild. Just perfect." I sighed.

Dean chuckled, "Harry Potter gone wild? Really?"

"Well yeah. Herminie is definitely a triple threat." There was a pause but then we started laughing.

I jumped back and covered my mouth. "What?" Sam looked back at me.

"The cops are here. I got an idea. Just follow my lead." I whispered the plan in their ears. Dean and Sam nodded. Dean lifted me up bridal style and carried me towards the cops. They pointed their guns at us.

"Woah! We're on your side. My brother's…." Sam stopped.

"Wife you idiot!" I hissed.

"Right. My brother's wife wondered in here and she got hurt." A cop walked over and looked at me. I made myself look like I was in pain.

"How did she get hurt?" He asked.

"Err…"

"I fell down the stairs and my ankle hurts! Then there was this ghost and-"

"Woah honey. What all did you have to drink tonight?" Dean sounded unconvincing.

"I haven't had anything to drink! Dean you have to believe me! It was there! John told me!" I saw Dean flinch and I shut up right away. Sam sighed and pushed by the cops.

"Let's go." Dean followed with me in his arms.

(Time skip to another hotel.)

"What the hell Sky? Our dad's name was John! How did you know him?" Dean was furious at me but wouldn't you be too if someone said something about your dad?

"Uhh I can explain." I backed up and fell onto the bed.

"Well then do it!" Sam growled.

"I-I'm a demon hunter. Like an assassin demon hunter. My mom and dad worked on a case with John once. Well I was still in training and he told me about this haunted hotel and to wait for his kids Dean and Sam. I agreed and look what happened." I sighed.

"You said you'd explain everything." Dean crossed his arms.

"Oh right. I'm half demon and a demon hunter, like Sam. And that's pretty much it." I lied.

Dean shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Well let's go." I stood up and handed Dean the demon-killing knife. (Remember I forgot what it's called. )

"Go where?" Dean asked, taking the knife.

"Well I always keep a promise. So I'm going to fulfill mine to you, Dean. You may now kill me. And I promise I will not fight back." I got on my knees and stared forward. Dean exchanged a glance at Sam.

"Nah. We'd like to keep you around. You obviously know your stuff." Dean threw the knife down.

"Then I owe you." I said.

"So shall I go get my things? I know we're leaving to go to Daytona." Sam glanced at Dean.

"You told her?"

"I thought she was flirting with me." Dean sat down on the bed.

"I was. Except that's how we get tips." I smirked.

"Evil. Anyways how old are you?" Dean lay on the bed.

"I'm twenty-six years old." I walked forward towards the door.

"I bet Dean doesn't even know your last name." Sam smiled.

"Then I bet you buy us lunch for a week." I held my hand out.

"Deal." Sam shook my hand and we turned to look at Dean. "What's her name?" Sam asked.

"Well I don't know her middle name but she's Sky McKinley."

"OHHH! Looks like I get free lunch! Woo!" I danced around the room.

"Are you serious?"

"Shut up Sam. I'll be back. Dean can I borrow your car? I won't hurt her." Dean stood up.

"I'll drive you." I shrugged and walked out the door.

"Sam, bandage that arm up. You don't know if something or someone will come after you. Dean walked to the car with me and I sat in the front next to him. I could tell that he was a little angry still because of that face. Then something hit my nose, causing my fangs to grow.

_Crap!_

What's wrong?

_Something is causing my fangs to grow!_

Well it hasn't happened before.

_No entirely true. I smell a vanilla chocolaty smell. I know its blood but whose?_

Well was Sam's arm bleeding? 

_Well yes but it's not a demon blood smell. Dean! I smelled it earlier but I didn't pay it any mind. _

Look beside you.

_No! Don't tell me what to do!_ I sniffed around and then I looked at Dean. The smell was strongest.

"What's wrong?" Her glanced over at me. I felt my face heat up and I whipped around to the window.

_Ok you were right._

I win, win no matter what, what. Everybody's hands go up…AND THEY STAY THERE! 

_Shut up! Damn you I'm taking the necklace off._

No Don't- I plucked the necklace off my neck and the voices stopped. I stared at Dean out of the corner of my eyes and covered my mouth with my hand. _No! I will not drink from another person even with pure blood. I swore after I killed that guy and they will not find out about me being a half vampire. But I don't think I can control myself around Dean. _

"Hello? I asked you a question." Dean finally barked and I jumped.

"Oh uhhh… I'm fine I was just thinking." I stopped. _Great excuse_.

"About what?"

_CRAP! _"Umm that it wouldn't be a good idea to keep a demon around." I lied.

"Eh. Sam's half your half so together we have one whole person."

I smiled. "Well if you look at it that- Dean! The radio!" I pointed to the radio. It was changing stations on it's own.

"Not again." I took the shotgun and climbed out the window to see the demon chasing us.

"I thought you killed the damn thing!" I hissed as I missed the first shot.

"I thought we did!" Dean swerved to miss a tree limb and I flew out of the car.

"DEAN!" I screamed as I rolled on the ground. I picked the shotgun up and started to shoot the demon.

"Crap!" I hissed when all the bullets ran out. "Dammit!" I pulled out my pistol and shot the demon to the ground. "Now!" I yelled as Dean backed up and ran over it.

"Well that's one way to do it." I laughed.

"Get in!" He pulled me in.

"Dude I killed it-"

"I don't care. I hate this town and why does it keep coming after you?"

I shrugged. "Oh I know!"

Dean looked at me. "Why?"

"Because I'm so cool you could keep a slab of meat in me for a month and I'm so hip that I have trouble seeing over my pelvis." I smiled and he started laughing.

"Not the answer I was looking for but I'll take it." We pulled into the apartment parking lot and we both walked into my room.

"Wow?" He said. And yes the room was small. One bed, one bathroom. No TV or a kitchen area.

"It's not much but-"

"It's a freaking supply closet!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!" Then we both kissed and pulled away with a blush on our cheeks.

"Let's get my things together." I started packing up.

"Sky I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Just help me put this in the trunk." I threw him he duffle bag. _What have I gotten myself into now? _

**How'd you like it? It's my second fanfiction on and I was wondering if someone could uhh tell me what to put in the next chapter. This took me three days to write. And yes Sky talks to her necklace you have a problem with that? No? Good. :) Anyway remember to draw a picture of Sky, Trisha, Bailey, Gin, and whoever else is on there. Bye my fellow readers. **


End file.
